Anna and Thomas
by Derek8121
Summary: A short story about a trainer and her Ivysaur, written as a challenge for my fellow WriteFriends.


The tall grass swayed in the wind as the young trainer crept through it, eyes darting left and right as she scanned for any signs of movement. After five gym badges, she knew what to expect from venturing into the grassy unknown, but one didn't become a good trainer from wandering in cocky. As expected, a patch nearby began to shake and from it sprang an Oddish.

"Yes, about time!" Anna exclaimed as she grabbed a Pokéball from her side. "Alright Thomas, time for some experience gain!" She tossed it and out of it came a pumped and ready to fight Ivysaur.

Pulling out her Pokédex she quickly did a check on the Oddish and smirked. "Good, he's a level eighteen. Piece of cake, Thomas, now Bullet Seed!"

The Ivysaur nodded and aimed its flower at the charging weed Pokémon. Like a machine-gun firing, round after round of small seeds shot out and struck the Oddish. It didn't take long for it to fall, the Lvl. 32 Ivysaur's attack only needing five bursts to take down the weak Pokémon.

"Good job Thomas!" she yelled out as she watched her Pokédex calculate the experience gain. It was small, but every little bit counted. Anna recalled him after giving him a congratulatory thumbs up and trekked on. After several more encounters she cheered as the Pokédex gave a familiar jingle signifying a level up. Satisfied, she recalled Thomas for the final time and left the tall grass, smiling.

Heading into the nearby woods she set up her tent as she noticed the evening starting to drift into dusk. Setting down her bag once she was finished she carefully slipped off each Pokéball from her belt, setting them down in order on top of her bag. She paused as she held Thomas' ball, looking it over.

While battling the women of Celedon City gym, she learned some interesting things about Grass-type Pokémon that she'd never thought of before. Considering the gym rarely if ever had males, she'd been curious as to how they dealt with "personal" issues. Not surprisingly, they received a great deal of their pleasure from their copious amounts of Grass Pokémon, and were more than willing to share their secrets with another female.

She sat down in her tent and stared at the Red and white orb in her hands, blushing a little as she weighed the options playing out in her mind. Thomas was already a good friend to her, the two starting out as complete strangers and slowly building their trust from battle after battle. After their close call at Sabrina's gym, she was growing found of her Ivysaur, but still unsure if she should go through with her "experiment".

What would he think? Would he willingly go along with it? Or would he freak out?

She pondered for a while before finally letting him out of his Pokéball. He looked around curiously, wondering why he was called out as he recognized his surroundings as the tent and not the usual tall grass he fought in.

"T-Thomas?"

He turned when he heard Anna speak and looked at her, tilting his head. She was blushing and looking at the ground, unable to find the right words to say. Thomas moved a little closer, wondering if something was wrong.

"Saur?"

The trainer glanced up at him, stumbling over her words as she spoke. "Um… T-Thomas… I.. I uh wanted to ask you…. Um…"

Again, the confused Ivysaur tilted his head, wondering what his trainer was getting at. He then smelled something alluring in the air. He moved closer, lifting his nose as he tried to pinpoint the origin of the scent, wondering why it made his body tingle in a strange way.

Watching him, his trainer realized he must smell her arousal. Maybe that made things easier for her? She took a breath and sat back, spreading her legs a little.

"Thomas… Nnn… would… would you please…" she paused, biting her lip. He was staring between her legs, his eyes directly on her covered sex. "You… you see it?"

He gave a nod and she slowly reached down to slide her panties off. Tossing them aside, she blushed deeper and spread her legs more, lifting her skirt so his view was completely unobstructed.

"C-c-could you…. Extend your vines? Please?"

Glancing up at her a moment, Thomas gave a small nod and extended two of his long slender vines. He watched as Anna stared at them, then his eyes widened a little as her hand slid down to what he knew was her sex.

"Please Thomas… p-penetrate me… with your vines…" she shivered, spreading her wet lips wide for him. "Go… go wild on me… I'm yours…"

The Ivysaur couldn't help but feel his erection grow at the sight. His trainer, his master, was presenting herself like a Pokémon in heat. How could he refuse such an offer? The way she was begging… she sounded like she really needed him. It would be cruel to deny her.

He extended more vines, slithering them towards her as he got closer, inhaling more of her luscious scent. She watched as they quickly secured her legs, keeping them spread wide, while the others moved to brush against her wet sex.

She let out a moan as the first vine rubbed over her clit, the sensation of another touching her most intimate parts sending shockwaves through her body. As the other vine began rubbing her she moaned again, calling out for more.

"Yes… more Thomas… take me… take me please…"

He looked up at her and his self-control slowly waned. His more primal mating instincts began to stir up as his cock grew and hardened. She was crying out like as if in heat, begging for him to fuck her. He was going to do just that.

Almost all at once the same vines that handled her graciously shot forward and held her arms. At the same time a razor leaf strike tore away her clothing, leaving her naked in his grasp. She shrieked and looked at him in a panic, wondering what got into him.

"Thomas, what… what are you doing?"

Her question went ignored as more vines crept out of Ivysaur's flower, running over her body. Six in total crept around her, moving her until she was sitting up then turning her over till she stood on all fours. It didn't take long for her to realize what was happening...

He was planning on mating her.

"Ah! T-Thomas… wait… you ca-AAh!" she moaned, feeling one of the vines slip inside her damp sex. Despite the sudden change of pace, she was still as wet, if not wetter, as before. She arched her back as she felt the vine thrust at a moderate pace, fucking her as the others kept her bound and as Thomas himself watched.

The vine kept it up for a short time before pulling out, denying Anna the climax she felt slowly building. She let out a whine as she wondered what was going on than felt a large wet tongue brush her core.

"Aaah…. Thomas!" she cried out as he started lapping at her, his large tongue covering her sex and her ass with its strokes. She glanced behind at him and watched as he began to slide his tongue into her, the massive object spreading her once virgin walls open. Closing her eyes she felt herself giving in to him further and further. Scared at first, she was starting to want his sex more than before.

She then gave a surprised squeak as she felt the vine from before press against her asshole. She blushed deep, realizing what he was about to do and could only bite her lip as she felt it press into her. It hurt at first, but the "lubrication" from being inside her sex helped ease its entry.

Once it was inside, he began thrusting it at the same pace as before, driving Anna crazy with the new sensations she was feeling. As he did, his tongue still went to work on her, licking and tasting her ever flowing juices.

Anna couldn't help but moan out loud as her Ivysaur pleasured her. Despite the odd feelings it was better than anything she could imagine. The feel of his vine and tongue thrusting into her… it was too much!

She let out a loud cry as she felt her first climax rush over her, shaking her body as her fluids spilt out onto his tongue. Giving a small growl of satisfaction, Thomas pulled back momentarily and pulled the vine out of her ass.

Shivering, she was about to collapse when she suddenly felt Thomas mount her. Clearly he wasn't finished with her and the feel of a hard shaft pressed against her anus proved he wasn't.

"Thomas…" she said weakly, feeling the urge to fight him gone. "Just… fuck me… please… Fuck me to your heart's content…"

He only nodded as his sixth vine crept towards her mouth and the one from before slid back to her sex. All at once he entered her, sliding himself into all three of her holes at the same time. She moaned against his vine, not resisting in the least as she let him fuck her relentlessly.

His body and vines moved in sync with each other, pumping faster and harder, completely assaulting her body with lust. Her arms gave out on her and she fell forward slightly, only positioning herself so he could fuck her harder.

She had never imagined anything like this in her wildest fantasies, and the feeling of being taken in every way possible… at the same time… It was just…

She had never came harder in her life.

Her whole body arched as her sex squeezed at his vines, her release driving her mad. Feeling her climax only sped up Thomas' efforts until finally, with a loud roar he came, thrusting deep into her ass.

Anna moaned weakly against the vine in her mouth as she felt herself being filled. Her whole bodly was riding a wave of bliss that made her feel light as a feather. She felt him slide out of her, his vines pulling away first and letting her breath easier, followed by his cock.

As his other vines released her she flopped over onto her side, panting and shaking from the experience. Thomas, coming down from his mating frenzy, moved closer to her and nuzzled her arm, concerned that her had hurt her.

She simply smiled and hugged him to her, whispering soft, loving words into his ear. He smiled and nuzzled himself closer, happy that both he and his master were satisfied.

"Oh Thomas…" she said as she kissed his forehead. "If this is how you always are with mating… then I can see why the Celedon ladies never need other males…"


End file.
